Home for Christmas
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Todd arrives home for Christmas break. He's thrilled to be there but not for being with his family or having the time off. He's thrilled because of her. Rated T for romance to be safe. Oneshot.


Home for Christmas

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? I'm willing to trade you anything you want for Neil, though.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Blackbirdox again. I told her I'd write her a Todd oneshot for Christmas so here it is. I hope she enjoys it as well as the rest of you. Please review if you have thirty seconds to spare, okay? Thanks.**

Todd Anderson was ecstatic to be home for Christmas. It wasn't because he was looking forward to seeing his parents or catching up with his perfect brother who was home from college. No, Todd was practically coming out of his skin at the thought of being able to see _her_ again. From just observing him no one would believe he would be much of a ladies man. He was too quiet and shy to approach a member of the opposite sex, let alone date one. However, things were different with her. His girl. His sweetheart. The love of his teenage life. None of the guys back at Welton knew about her. None had felt the need to ask Todd if he was with someone and he didn't feel like broadcasting his love life to the small, conservative world at a boarding school. He was just fine with having their love being unknown yet beautiful. The fewer eyes they had on them the better. Todd didn't do well under pressure or while being watched. He didn't want to mess anything up. No, not with her. He'd never get over it if he did.

Suddenly, the youngest Anderson was jostled from his thoughts when the car came to a stop on his driveway. He had been thinking so much about her that he had missed most of the ride home. It wasn't like it mattered. His parents hadn't been paying much attention to him anyway. Todd opened the car door and stepped out, stretching once the door had been shut. He heard a bone pop from somewhere in his body and he sighed quietly in relief. The backseat of the car seemed more cramped than usual. It had to be because he had grown since he had last been in it. His father took his two suitcases with a wordless nod and headed inside with his mother, leaving Todd alone outside in the snow with his thoughts once again.

As his eyes scanned the icy street ahead of him he could've sworn he heard someone call his name. Shrugging it off, he continued to look around. Everything looked the same except the houses were decorated for the holiday and snow was covering everything with a white topcoat. When he thought he heard his name again he turned around in his spot on the driveway. His eyes settled on Alena standing in the front yard of the house next to his. Apparently she had been waiting for him to show up and once he had she came outside. The sight of her caused a bright smile to form on his face. She never kept him waiting for very long on anything. The smile didn't disappear from his face as he opened his arms for her. As if that was all she needed, Alena ran over to Todd as fast as she could without slipping and flung herself into his arms. Todd automatically wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around with a laugh.

Before they could get dizzy Todd stopped spinning and he set her back down on the ground. His arms stayed wrapped around her waist, as he looks her over. It had been too long since he had last been able to look at her in person. Pictures were nice but seeing her in the daylight was much better. Nothing had changed except for the fact that she had seemingly become more beautiful. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked with hers. He loved the color of them. It was the kind that one could drown in if you looked for long enough. Todd had managed to drown on multiple occasions and he continued to come back. One hand dropped from her waist and came up to cup her cheek. Her skin was cold from the temperature and a bit pink but just as soft as he could remember. His thumb lightly began to stroke her skin as he pulled her closer to him. Before he could even say anything Alena had leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. From the one simple kiss Todd's stress from the previous semester evaporated into thin air. She was always worth the trip back home. She was his cure for just about everything he could think of. When Todd ventured to deepen it she pulled back as if to tease him.

Todd's pout is quickly ended when she giggles and presses a kiss to his jaw. He loves their height difference, as it's so easy for her to do that. She's shorter but only by an inch or so. They seemed to be the perfect height for each other. At least that's what he liked to believe. He brushes back a stray strand of hair from her eyes and puts it behind her ear. He nearly blurts out right then and there that he loves her but he manages to stop himself. He's been in love with her for a few months now but he had been having problems telling her so. They had been together for half a year. They had gotten together while he had been finishing up his last year at his old school. He could feel that she loved him. It was just there in every move she made around him and how she treated him but he was still nervous.

Before he could manage to come up with something to say she beats him to it. "I missed you," she whispers. "It isn't the same without you home." His heart flutters and he can feel himself grow lightheaded as he nods in response. "I missed you more," he admits. The response he gets pleases him. She gives him an amused smirk as if to say she doesn't agree. That she had missed him more and that he was wrong. He wouldn't mind being wrong over something like that. Not at all. His ego would greatly take a sting if it meant that he was her world because she was surely his. The two lovers share another quick smile before she leads him over to her house. Once inside Todd removes his scarf and coat, hanging them up on the pegs by the door as Alena does the same. Alena grabbed Todd's hand and leads him into the living room. Her father is at work and her mother is at some kind of book club so they have the house to themselves. The two settle themselves in front of the Christmas tree and face each other.

Todd reaches for her hand but before he can take it she's grabbing a package from under the tree. He looks at her in surprise as a slight blush spreads up her cheeks.

"I got this for you. I can't wait until Christmas to give this to you," she admits.

Todd smiles and takes the package from her. "Are you sure?" he asks.

She nods with an eager smile. "Extremely. Just open it." She was excited and nervous all at the same time to see his reaction.

Todd unties the ribbon before ripping open the wrapping paper. He takes out the present and sets the paper to the side. His eyes sweep over a large, beautifully binded black journal with his full name inscribed on the cover in what appears to be gold ink. He flips it open to see a few hundred or so blank pages for him to use. He looks up at her in confusion. He has no idea how she even knew he loved to write now from the last semester. "Alena?" he questions.

Her blush only deepens more. "I was having problems deciding what to get you and one night your parents were over here, talking to my parents. I was supposed to be studying but they started talking about you and I got distracted. I listened in to hear all about what they had heard about you from Welton. They mentioned how that English teacher of yours told Nolan that you truly had talent at writing for some parent report. Especially if you were to open up more. I figured that you could use this to help you and if you really loved it so much, it could all be in one place." She pauses to let it all sink in. "Do you like it?"

Todd was not only caught off guard by the fact that his parents had talked so freely about him when they usually gushed about his brother. No, he was more in awe at the fact that she had put in so much thought behind her gift. This caused his heart to flutter again and it reminded him why he loved her so much to begin with. She was just perfect for him. Maybe even more than perfect. He was lucky to have her and he was almost sure that he didn't deserve it. "I-I more than like it. Alena…this…this is amazing! This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you!" He set the journal to the side gently before leaning over and pulling her into a tight hug. Alena giggles and hugs him back, thrilled that it worked out so well. Once the two eventually pull back Todd reaches into his pant pocket, pulling out a wrapped present of his own for her.

He grins sheepishly. "I couldn't wait either." He watches as his girlfriend laughs and takes the package from him. He watches as she carefully pulls off the paper and then opens the box. She gasps and nearly drops it, his breathing stopping for a moment. He had purchased a golden colored locket for her with an "A" initial on the front of it. "It can open up and you can even put a picture or two in there if you want," he explains. Desperate to know what she thought, he was about to ask when she was hugging him tightly all over again and then quickly putting it on, babbling on and on about how perfect it is. At least he knew she really likes it. When she mentions putting a picture of them together in it his smile only brightens even more.

The couple sits in front of the tree for awhile as they catch up on stories about school, friends and even family. When their chatter dies down Alena stands and goes into the kitchen to make them hot chocolate, leaving Todd to his thoughts again. Todd isn't sure what it is. If it was the magic of the holiday season, being intoxicated by spending time alone with her or even the surging feelings inside of him. All he knows is that he cannot wait any longer to tell her that he loves her.

Before losing the guts to do so Todd gets to his feet and heads for the familiar kitchen. He pauses in the doorway as he watches Alena pouring hot water into two mugs for their hot chocolate. The sight of her sends his stomach into what feels like back flips. Ignoring how nervous he was he clears his throat. "Alena…." He clears his throat. "Sweetheart?"

The gorgeous girl before him looks up and smiles, tilting her head to the side. "Yes, darling?" she responds.

Todd's eyes widen. Whenever she calls him a pet name his heart always starts to race. This time was no different. As he forces himself not to look away, to be brave and to be strong, he blurts it out for the very first time. "I love you!"

Alena nearly drops a mug in surprise but she's grinning. "You…You love me?"

Todd nods quickly. "I have for awhile. I just wasn't sure how or when to t—" he was suddenly cut off from Alena hurrying across the kitchen and once more, hugging him tightly and responding with how she loves him too.

A mixture of what feels like warmth and relief spreads throughout Todd as he hugs her back. Never before in his entire life has he been so happy. As he pulls back from the hug to tell her that he loves her again something catches his eye. He looks up towards the ceiling to find mistletoe hanging above them. Todd looks back down at her with an eyebrow raised. Alena shrugs innocently. "I blame my parents," she responds nonchalantly.

Todd does his best not to laugh. "Well…we can't go breaking tradition now, can we?" he replies almost shyly.

Alena shakes her head. "Certainly not."

They lean in at the same time and suddenly Todd's kissing her again. It starts off sweet and innocent but soon it turns into something more passionate when she allows him entrance to deepen it. Knowing that she loves him was like no other feeling in the world. It was making the kiss ten times better than normal and as he wraps his arms around her waist; he can't help but feel that he's finally home for Christmas at last. Home truly is where the heart is.

**A/N: I noticed that it seems my writing style switches through the oneshot. Sorry about that if it bothers you! I kinda liked it.**


End file.
